Egwene Kindleaf
Egwene Kindleaf (also known as The Lady Snake) is Erlin's older sister. Bio She is about seventeen years old and she wears a helm that has fangs on the top and the bottom. Egwene is a skilled archer and she also has a very aloof attitude. She dons a green helm that has fangs on the top and bottom covering her face, smokes cigarettes and curses frequently. Although she shared a childhood with Beverly and Erlin, she sees them both as dweeby kids who aren't worth her time. She is first described as 19, but later 17 1/2 by Murph. Role in The Story Prior to The Story She was previously a Green Teen, having graduated before anyone else in her class. She spent time with Beverly and Erlin when they were kids, often far excelling beyond the two boys' abilities. The Galaderon Saga Egwene first appears when The Boobs use Rosaline to scry. She is seen questioning Derlin as to the location of her brother, using force to beat the answer out of him. She is described as being the best Green Teen ever and being Erlin's cooler older sister who hates Beverly and all his friends. She appears again at Bev's house, firing two arrows into a guard from Bev's balcony. Moonshine and Beverly assist her in protecting Beverly's house, and they share a moment of calm after defeating The Chosen who were attacking. During their recouping inside the Toegold Residence they are attacked by a Chosen airship, to which everyone escapes, Egwene carrying her brother to safety. She and the group reconvene with Hardwon and Ol' Cobb, and she helps them fight their way to where they eventually find Ulfgar. She is present for the ritual that sends Beverly Sr and the Green Knights to the Fey Wild, and escapes Galaderon on the SS Stormborn. After putting distance between the group and Galaderon, Egwene decides to go with the other halfings and Uncle Red to Hill Holm on their airship. She decides that she'll be more useful being security for those she'll be traveling with, and parts ways with The Band of Boobs. On the Road Again Egwene appears again briefly when The Boobs return from Shadowfell. She is still aboard Red's ship, and greets them alongside Erlin once the group catches up to them. She comes down to greet them with enthusiasm, but quickly switches to a "whatever" attitude. Moonshine praises her skills on the battlefield having seen them fighting, to which she is clearly super happy. After Beverly and Erlin have the difficult conversation about Bev's kiss with Terran. Moonshine gifts her money as a reward since she's come into money, to which Egwene admits she was going to steal after being surprised that Moonshine trusted her. She gets 1000 gold pieces. She mentions that they're going to Irondeep, and are taking the Lord Mayor of Hill Holm with them. They're going to see what the damage is there, and bring messages from Hill Holm since the war is truly starting. Before leaving, she later comforts Beverly about everything happening with Erlin, to which he gives her the Brunhill Graphic Novel to give Erlin. The Hellfire Chronciles Egwene fights the Juiblex alongside Ol' Cobb, Unlce Red, Gunther, and Erlin in order to defend Irondeep. Once Beverly and Mavrus arrive to help them by way of Mazz, she becomes suspicious of Mavrus' relationship to Bev. After the Juiblex is defeated, and Mazz is proven a traitor, Egwene helps a badly wounded Uncle Red back to the ship after fending off a group of enemy soldiers. The Chosen Saga Egwene meets up with Beverly again, who breaks the bad news about Erlin being captured by Pestilence. She attends the ceremony to resurrect Gunther, where she drinks alone out of her discontent for Erlin's imprisonment. Quotes "Where the hell's Erlin, you little turds?" Trivia * Egwene is admired by Moonshine Cybin who describes her as a girl that she would follow around the mall to see where she shops * She is the youngest graduate in Green Teen history. * When they first meet, she is not impressed by Moonshine, though as they get to know each other she believes Moonshine is "pretty cool." Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Kindleaf Family Category:Halflings